Text Message
by jessica'1508
Summary: All she had to do was believe in herself, and ignore those stupid text messages. MITCHIE ONESHOT!


**So this is my first story, so I don't know how you guys will like it. Please review, constructive criticism is good as well. :D**

Mitchie Torres looked down at her phone. It said she was ugly, hand no style and that the world hated her. At least that's what it said to Mitchie. The actual message read 'You better not come tonight; it's going to be bad enough!'

Mitchie tapped on the screen on her mobile and the message disappeared. She sat back on and watched the evening rain dribble down the car window.

"Was that another one of those messages?" asked Mitchie's mum Connie from the front seat. Mitchie didn't look at her, but just nod.

"You can't let it get to you honey, they're just jealous" said her mum, sighing. "I should never have bought you that phone for Christmas. It's caused nothing but trouble."

"No mum, it's fine, I love it." Mitchie said, knowing how much money it had cost her mum for the mobile. Her mum was right though, ever since she had gotten the phone, it had caused her nothing but trouble. She didn't even know who had been sending her these messages, or even how they got her number. She was getting numerous texts a day now, all hurtful, and was starting to get worried about what could be around the corner.

The car pulled up outside the school and Mitchie jumped out. She pulled her oversized coat over her to keep her warm as the raindrops fell around her.

As she entered the theatre, she could already see people taking their seats. All Mitchie wanted to do was to run, run as far away as she could, but she'd promised her mum she'd be apart of the show this year.

As she walked backstage, a loud beep sounded from her coat pack. Her heart pounding, she took her phone and tapped the envelope again. Another message filled the screen.

It read 'Why don't you go back to the circus FREAK!'

Mitche glanced around the hall, searching for a smirk from anyone, but she saw no one.

"Let me see that" said an appearing Sierra, Mitchie's best and only friend. "Another one?"

Mitchie didn't answer, instead just looking at the ground.

"Listen to me, this person is a coward, and you are way above that" said Sierra, shoving Mitchie's phone into her own pocket, while also rushing her backstage.

"You're braver than them and tonight, you're going to prove it. Here, put this on." She said, unhooking an elegant black dress from one of the rails. "This isn't mine, it's new. I thought it might help with your performace."

"Wow." Said Mitchie, shocked and moved by her friend's generosity. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well I did. Don't worry, it was a bargain and I had some spare change. Now hurry, you're first up."

"Thank you" Said Mitchie.

Mitchie's phone beeped once again in Sierra's pocket, but she ignored it. "You're welcome." She gave Mitchie a quick hug, and ran off to get her seat in the theatre.

Mitchie's heart was racing, but she had promised too many people she would do this, to back down now. Quickly, she slipped out of her clothes and into the black dress. It was a perfect fit.

Carefully, she made her way backstage, just as she was beckoned onto the stage, where nothing but a microphone was on the stage.

As the curtains began to open, Mitchie cast a worried look at Seirra in the wings, who encouraged her with a thumbs up. The seated crowd looked up at her, and Mitchie was ready to run.

The music began to play and she calmed down. You can do this, Mitchie thought. She closed her eyes and shut everything out; the audience, the nerves, the text messages and the way they made her feel. It was just her and the music. She opened her mouth, and all the pain and confusion that had been developing inside of her just flowed out.

When the song finished and the last note had ended, Mitchie opened her eyes. The whole audience was on their feet, applauding her. For the first time, she found herself enjoying the feeling of achievement and belonging.

Mitchie caught a glimpse of her mother in the crowd, she was cheering the loudest. The next time her phone beeped, she would be tapping the message back into non-existence, where it belonged.


End file.
